


从未有过

by ShifangJi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShifangJi/pseuds/ShifangJi
Summary: 师徒向，一发完
Relationships: 松泽x邢简
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	从未有过

1  
童年于我，醒来前最后的记忆，是一个雪夜。  
家门不幸，被牵扯进一桩谋逆大案，母亲托嬷嬷连夜送我出城，却被宫中禁军拦截。  
那一夜的风雪呼啸，淹没了一切，掩盖了一切。  
我只记得满目血红。  
那是嬷嬷的血。  
喷溅在我的脸上、衣上。  
是温热的，抹不掉。  
是一个游医在我失去意识的时候堪堪接住了我，我只瞥到半边温润的眉眼，从未有过的安心。

2  
我姓邢，名简，字繁渊。是游医松泽之徒。  
师父寡言，教导我医术也仅仅是点拨。但师父医术极高，有时翻遍医书亦求而不得的答案，师父三言两语便可指出矛头所在。  
我以为，师父是没有家的，他从未提起。  
我以为，我和师父一样，余生都将奉献给江湖。

3  
待我十七足岁那年，师父带我去了临安。  
他说，我们要在这里定居，开一家医馆。  
我问师父，我会不会有师弟师妹。  
师父答，不会。  
为什么？  
他似笑非笑地说，教导弟子过于繁琐，你悟性不差，收你一人便已足够。  
我若有所悟，答应师父从此更加刻苦研习医术。  
那时候，我看到师父嘴角微微上扬的弧度，那是他难得一见的神情。  
恍惚间以为这是一场梦，我愿沉浸于这样的宁静之中，永远都不要醒。

4  
或许是我的医术日益精进的缘故，渐渐地从师父的体质中看出一些异常。  
师父有隐疾，症结存于胸口，因没有及时静养而影响到五脏六腑。  
但他明面上从来没有表现出来。  
从来没有。  
我曾趁他外出看诊，从他的旧物中翻出一把剑。看样子已长久未用，却依然锋利嗜血。原来师父并没有我所知道的这么简单。  
只是师父脸色日益苍白，令人难以忽视。  
我曾严肃地质问过他，为什么不好好调养。  
他却垂下了眼睑，唇线冷硬，用严厉的话语训斥了我。  
他从来没有这么斥责过我，我亦没有漏过他眼底深沉的痛。

5  
那日，一位军爷来医馆看诊。是手臂的旧剑伤。军爷在当地是出了名的蛮横。  
正逢师父的隐疾发作得厉害，我本欲代替他去前厅看诊，缺被他拦下。  
担心着师父的身体，我躲在帘后。  
不料军爷眼力极佳，看到了我，大声呵斥让我出去见他。  
师父出言阻拦，只是医馆的一名洒扫小厮，登不得台面，还望将军海涵。  
见师父如此行事，不免心存疑虑，我转身退往里厅。  
我不想给师父惹麻烦。  
不料将军一柄匕首钉在了我的退路上。  
“这个小厮本将军倒是有点眼熟，眉目也清秀得很，正巧将军府缺个奴才，大夫出个价吧。”  
满身傲气，眼神轻蔑，仿佛这一切都已落入他的掌控之中。  
长久的沉默。我看到师父因握紧桌角而泛青的指尖，以及，紧绷的后背。  
将军身旁的侍从放话了，“将军问话呢！你岂敢不回？”  
“在下很抱歉。这名小厮…不卖！”  
师父的声音从来没有这么严正。

6  
我天真地以为事情就这样结束了。  
那是一个傍晚，我采药归来，在前厅唤了几声师父不应，急急推开师父的房门，却见师父倒在血泊中，手中握着那柄剑，满目狼藉。  
仿佛我再一次回到了那个雪夜，嬷嬷护着我，就那样死在我的眼前。  
我手忙脚乱地扶起师父，切切地唤他，见他嘴唇翕合，连忙凑近去听。  
他说，繁渊，繁渊，还好你不在…  
如遭雷击。这也是师父第一次唤我的字。  
心中的所有疑虑都被抛到了脑后，我瞬间泣不成声，师父，你撑住，我一定治好你…这点伤，只要日后调理好就一定…

夜里，师父整个人都烧了起来。  
我不断用温水给师父擦身降温，而师父一直在说梦话。  
我只零星听到几句。  
繁渊…其实你不该跟着我…  
从来…都是一个人…  
总有…一天，你…要离开…  
当年…若不是…  
我想，师父一生妙手回春，却始终医不好自己，不管当年怎样，我终归还是师父唯一的弟子。

7  
师父的伤好得差不多后，我们搬到了距离临安不远的一个小山村。  
师父对于当日的事只字未提。  
我亦没有主动追问。  
他的身体每况愈下，我不再轻易地离开师父，生怕出了差池。  
采药的时候，我不让师父动手，只让他在一旁休息。师父出奇地没有反对，只用温和的眼神看着我，亦步亦趋。  
师父的话多了起来，褪去了平日里的冷淡，似一块玉温润有了光彩。

8  
这日，小山村里有人成亲，邻里间都分到一杯喜酒。  
因着我们师徒给村里人大大小小的病治好不少，分到的酒额外多些。  
后院里，我和师父对月小酌。  
混着院子里种植的药香，本是醇香的酒渐渐地变了味…  
师父脸色微红，映着月光，眉眼朦胧，看不真切。  
繁渊，你跟着为师多少年了？  
师父，八年了…  
那也是时候…  
我突然意识到师父要说什么，连忙出声阻止，师父，徒儿不要走！你的隐疾还没…  
繁渊，你知道为师的伤…是怎么来的吗…  
师父！我不想知道！  
其实，那年追捕你的禁军统领…是…  
我心下不安，有一种预感，师父这句话说完，我们的师徒之情再难以维持下去…  
我连忙捂住了自己的耳朵，拼命摇头，师父，求你不要说！我不听！我不想听啊！  
如果我知道了当年的真相，那么这些年还算安定的生活，注定要蒙上一层阴霾…我本就失去了家，我不能再失去师父，失去这样来之不易的生活…心底情绪翻涌，泪水模糊了视线…  
泪眼朦胧中，我看到师父走向我，将我捂住双耳的手拿开，弯腰凑近了我的耳朵，说，男儿有泪不轻弹…好，那就不要知道了。  
他顿了一顿，继而道，永远也不要知道…  
师父的声音是从未有过的低沉，带着不知名的诱惑…我惊觉口干舌燥，这是从未有过的一种感觉。  
我忙不迭点头，师父，我没有家，你不要赶我走…  
没有家吗…为师，也早已没有了家…  
师父的语气是从未有过的犹疑不定。

9  
靠在师父怀中小憩，醒来已是皓月当空。是下半夜了。  
师父像是在思索什么，双目放空。  
见我醒转，便拿起桌上的酒杯递到我嘴边，说，最后一杯酒，陪为师喝下吧。  
我毫不存疑地饮下，后知后觉地发觉酒有些不对劲，一股子热意从下体窜上来。  
师父，这酒…  
只见师父端起另一杯酒一饮而尽，笑意盈盈地看着我，满目温存。  
繁渊，你愿不愿意，陪为师这一世…  
我点头，说，我会照顾好师父，治好师父的隐疾。  
傻孩子…治不好的…  
言语间，师父冰冷的双手握住我的双腕，灼热的气息靠近我的后颈…  
师父…  
我有些紧张。  
叫我润之…  
这是…师父的…字？  
嗯…  
灼热的唇印上我的耳根，再沿着颈间滑下…  
我不安地动了动，一种难以形容的渴望在体内泛滥成灾…  
别动。  
嗯…师父…  
叫我润之！  
如受蛊惑，我哑吟着师父的字…不由自主地转身迎上师父的唇…  
那样的热烈，仿佛要吞噬我的一切，席卷过我的所有领地，所有不安与防备在他不可抗拒的入侵下节节败退。  
快要窒息的时候，他放开了我的唇，抵着我的额头叹道，要学会换气啊…  
不待我反应过来，他再一次贴上我的唇…  
这一次比前一次温柔了许多，细细地舔舐过刚刚侵袭的领地，再渐渐加深…  
意乱情迷间，我再睁眼时发现自己躺在师父的床上，师父的俊颜在眼前无限放大…  
师父靠在我的肩上，一头乌发与我的发丝丝纠缠。  
一股清凉安神的药香混杂着某种从未有过的暗潮涌动，散落到房间的每个角落…  
繁渊…他低吟道。  
师父…  
我想说，师父，你好香…  
叫我润之！你听到没有！繁渊！  
他似是动了怒气，这是从未有过的情形。  
这一切，都是从未有过的情形。  
他恨恨地解开我的衣带，随手丢到床角。  
师，师父…我开始紧张。  
不要再叫我师父！  
他眼中是切切的痛，他的目光令我无处逃遁。  
他俯下身来，在我的颈间、锁骨边吸吮，留下一道道暧昧的痕迹。双手在我的身上四处点火…  
我彻底沦陷…  
是痛，从未有过的痛，带着难以描述的快感…  
耳边听到的不仅有师父的喘息，更混杂着另一道魅惑的呻吟…  
那…是我吗？  
香汗渐渐濡湿彼此，动作却愈加剧烈…  
……  
润之…不…不要…了…求…你…  
我终是承受不了，开口求饶。  
师父闻言，温存了许多，又纠缠了好一会儿，最终动作放柔了下来，从背后抱住我侧躺在床上。  
那是一种占有的、禁锢的姿态。  
待彼此呼吸平复，身下的躁动褪去，他伸手拨去黏在我颈上的发，印上火热的唇…  
繁渊，你就这样…很好…  
昏昏沉沉中，我只听到这一句话。

10  
我端着熬好的药来到前厅。  
师父，你该喝药了。  
师父眉眼朦胧，似笑非笑地看着我。  
叫我润之…  
师父…你比我年长…这…不合礼数…  
六载而已。  
…  
繁渊…你不叫我就不喝药！  
师父扭过头去，耳根一下子通红。  
我心中像是被九九八十一道天雷劈过一般，楞在那里。  
师父…这是我认识的师父吗？  
不久，师父一脸危险地转过头，用食指关节抬起我的下巴，凑近了我，语气轻佻。  
你叫不叫？  
润，润之…  
嗯…繁渊…  
药香忽地浓烈起来…  
唔…  
药早已凉透，而这双人，早已不在前厅。

后记  
当我从我担任禁军统领的兄长手下救出这名少年的时候，我便明白，这便是命。  
兄长的手下为此重伤了我，他视而不见，并代表松家与我断绝关系。  
我本就已多年未归家，不满家里人给我安排的仕途，心存志气，想另闯出一番天地来。  
幸好，我际遇甚佳。有高人指点我的医术，并教会我一身武艺。  
那是我行走江湖的第一年，我遇到了他，收他为徒，漫漫长路上终于有了陪伴。  
他天赋甚高，这很好。  
我想，我离不开他，也仅仅是他，我不能失去他。  
这种感觉，从未有过，如此强烈。

**Author's Note:**

> 十方拙笔，感谢阅读。


End file.
